Total Drama: Hope Never Dies
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - kontynuacja najnowszego cyklu fikcji online. informacje: *'Start: '''4.10.2019 rozpocznie się 30.09 *Format podobny eliminacji do tego.' (to się jeszcze okaże)' *Gospodarz Lucy *Dark pozostanie w składzie ekipy wraz z dołączającym [[User:DreamKiller1|'Dk']]. *Plan osób: 13-15. *''Styl programu: Jak zapowiadałem już w połowie SND, powrócimy do formatu z mojej ulubionej produkcji na PBFie. Tam prowadziliśmy program w zamkniętym miejscu (szkole) i każdy wyeliminowany uczestnik ginął. Tak będzie również tym razem. Z małym i ważnym szczegółem. Postaci będą ginąć, ale tylko dla świadomości zawodników w programie. Więc tak naprawdę, Wasi bohaterowie pozostaną żywi. Takim sposobem jako ekipa uważamy, że zadowolimy wytrwanych koneserów śmierci, jak i tych bardziej pacyfistycznych, ceniących swoje postaci jak skarb. Sam system zapisów będzie lekko zmodyfikowany. Bazowo zgłaszacie jedną postać. Jeśli jednak chcielibyście powrócić w przypadku swojej eliminacji, zgłaszacie od razu drugi charakter, który będzie miał możliwość wrócić w którymś odcinku. Chcemy również zróżnicowania postaci, więc każda postać powinna się czymś wyróżniać. To tyle na razie z takich informacji Wszelkie pytania w dziale Q&A na Discordzie :) Udział: Zawodnik: Wezmę udział: *Rafix *Venstey *Spectra *Kitu 'Wykluczeni:' *Zusia (Decyzją hostą) *Krzysiulka (Decyzją hosta) *MagicalArts (Decyzją hosta) ''Zasady eliminacji: *''W przypadku zawodników w liczbie 12-14 zastosujemy system z poprzedniego sezonu. *''W przypadku zawodników w liczbie 15+ bardzo możliwy scenariusz z trzema drużynami po 5 osób oraz klasycznymi eliminacjami.'' Opis fabularny: Wkrótce. System eliminacji: Wkrótce. Bohaterowie: Ekipa: *Luka jako Lucy Plik:USA.png - ??? *Luka jako Winston Plik:USA.png - ??? *Darkander jako Jasper Plik:UnitedKingdom.png - Tajemniczy oraz nieco ekscentryczny książę, który przybył do ekipy programu za swoją młodszą siostrą, którą zawsze zamierza chronić za wszelką cenę. *Darkander jako Jessamine Plik:UnitedKingdom.png - Stereotypowa księżniczka, która w poszukiwaniu rozgłosu oraz chęci władzy postanowiła zgłosić się do ekipy programu. Lubi wykorzystwać swojego nadopiekuńczego brata. *[[User:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] jako Flynn Plik:USA.png - ??? *[[User:DreamKiller1|'Dk']] jako Agatha 32px - Nieśmiała wiedźma, która zgłębiła tajniki Spirytyzmu oraz Voodoo do perfekcji. Zwykle stara się unikać kontaktu z ludźmi; spędza większość czasu zamknięta na zabawie swoimi laleczkami voodoo. Jak na ironię w większości przypominają one osoby z jej otoczenia. Damskie: *GwenTPWT jako Gwen 32px - Cicha samotniczka, która w przypadku zagrożenia wykazuje skłonności agresywno-defensywne. Jest trochę pesymistyczna i antyglobalistyczna. *Katie.PL jako Arisha+ Plik:USA.png - Odważna dziewczyna, która nie boi się nowych wyzwań. Zawsze pragnęła być silna i niezależna, jednocześnie pozostając marzycielką która patrzy się w chmury. *ElOutsider jako Izumi Plik:USA.png - Licealna ex-cheerleaderka, która miewa spore huśtawki nastrojów. Posiada wiele umiejętności, w tym pielęgniarstwo, a jej daleki krewny to sławny reżyser horrorów. *Cashubovsky jako Sofia Plik:USA.png - Dziewczyna, która przeszła przez biologiczny okres dojrzewania znacznie szybciej niż jej rówieśnicy. Trudno do niej dotrzeć, ale gdy już się uda to jest jak do rany przyłóż. *Mawcantdance jako Gabriella Plik:USA.png - Influencerka, która pragnie zostać wzorem do naśladowania przez małe dziewczynki. Jak sama mówi ma złote serce, chociaż lepiej jej za skórę nie zachodzić. Męskie: *As236 jako Max Plik:USA.png - Prosty chłopak, który marzy o zostaniu aktorem dubbingowym. Uwielbia puszczać sobie filmy bez dźwięku i zastępować głosy bohaterów swoim. *PleiadianSC jako Matthew+ 32px - Bezwzględny chłopak, który z zimną krwią wykorzysta każdy słaby punkt swojego przeciwnika, a wszystko to z nutką dobrej gry aktorskiej. *Sigurvegarinn jako Ben+ Plik:USA.png - Otyły nastolatek, który mimo swojej tuszy bardzo łatwo nawiązuje znajomości. Mówią mu Wielki Ben, a on sam zaczął chodzić na siłownię by zrzucić parę kg. *Ika jako Nikodem Plik:USA.png - Zafascynowany modą nastolatek, którego marzeniem jest zostać światowej klasy projektantem mody. Można powiedzieć, że ma małego fioła na punkcie ubrań i pieniędzy. *Wojciu.PL jako Beck+ Plik:USA.png - Zdyscyplinowany survivalowiec, który z dreszczykiem emocji żyje za pan brat, a optymizm to jego drugie imię. Chętnie sprawdzi się w nowym środowisku, podobno lubi ludzi. *Totaldrama52 jako Igor+ 32px - Uparty, głośny i wyszczekany chłopak, który jest dokładnie taki na jakiego kreuje się mieszkańców jego kraju - zadufany w sobie oraz irytujący. *AikkoxD jako Evan+ Plik:USA.png - Zapalony gracz, którego nie interesuje nic oprócz wirtualnego świata gier... no chyba, że mu ktoś zacznie przeszkadzać. Często ziewa i wykazuje obojętną postawę. ZGŁOSZENIA POSTACI: DEADLINE ZGŁOSZEŃ: 25 WRZESIEŃ *Imię: *Nazwisko: *Wiek: (18-22) *Dlaczego zgłosił się do programu: *Charakter: *Narodowość: USA/KANADA Adnotacja: Postać musi posiadać wygląd. Adnotacja v3: Osoby, które chcą mieć możliwość powrotu zgłaszają dwie postaci. Adnotacja v4: Klauzula sumienia: Wyrażam zgodę na zabicie mojej postaci w formacie programu, który jest mi bardzo dobrze znany. Regulamin 'Podstawowe:' *''Głównym prowadzącym jest tylko i wyłącznie Yanke$. Jest on jak Bóg - nie masz prawa nie respektować jego postanowień.'' *''Prowadzący podejmuje najważniejsze decyzje dotyczące eliminacji, wszelkiego zbierania głosów, prowadzenia zadań, dawania kar oraz przeprowadzania ceremonii eliminacji. Obowiązkiem jego jest również pilnowanie rozwoju fikcji, jak i porządku w niej.'' *''Darkander oraz [[User:DreamKiller1|'''Dk]]' prowadzą show na takim samym poziomie jak prowadzący. Są tak samo odpowiedzialni za wyzwania, eliminacje, jak i całokształt programu. '' *''Informacja kto prowadzi dany odcinek/wyzwanie zawsze będzie zawarta w tym samym epizodzie. 'Posty:' *''NAJWAŻNIEJSZA ZASADA: SZANUJ JĘZYK. Staraj się pisać poprawnie. (szczególnie podczas wyzwań)'' *''Dozwolone jest przeklinanie, ale jednak prosimy o zachowanie umiaru. (wyjątek stanowią postacie, które się bez tego nie obejdą)'' *''Treści erotyczne nie są zakazane, lecz należy stosować je z należytym smakiem, jak i umiarem.'' *''Nie można poprawiać czyichś wpisów, każda taka próba będzie karaną dyskwalifikacją z programu. Wyjątkiem jest poprawa czyjegoś błędu, jedynie. '' *''Imie postaci pogrubiamy, '''a czynność, którą wykonuje oznaczymy kursywą. Pokój zwierzeń oznaczamy, pisząc imie postaci, które '''pogrubiamy, a następnie całą kwestie wraz z imieniem oznaczamy kursywą.'' *''Podczas pisania zadania obowiązuje kolejka przygotowywana na discordzie. Każdy, kto napisał swoją kwestię w zadaniu, na czacie musi napisać "już" lub coś w tym rodzaju. Jeśli tak nie będzie - dostaje ostrzeżenie. Poza zadaniem (kwestie przed zadaniowe) jeśli chce pisać wiele osób ustala się kolejkę, jednak bez żadnych kar.'' 'Fabuła:' *''Nie można uśmiercić żadnej postaci. Takie moce posiada jedynie Yanke$, jeśli ktoś otrzyma 2 ostrzeżenia.'' *''Nie możesz zostać żadnym superbohaterem, ta rola jest zarezerwowana dla prowadzących.'' *''Można szantażować ekipę, ale również możesz liczyć się z konsekwencjami w fabule.'' *''Zabronione jest przebywanie w dwóch miejscach naraz.'' *''Głosy oddajemy na discordzie, na pw do Yanke$a.'' *''NIE MOŻNA ZMIENIAĆ GŁOSÓW. '' *''Zbieranie głosów będzie ogłoszone. Zazwyczaj będzie trwało przez jakiś określony czas podany w odcinku.'' *''Zakaz kontaktowania się Twojej postaci ze światem zewnętrznym.'' *''Każdy ma prawo zrezygnować z udziału, tylko musi poinformować o tym wcześniej Yanke$a na czacie bądź w innej formie kontaktu.'' *''Yanke$ nie będzie nikomu podpowiadała w trakcie zadań. On prowadzi grę i daje zadania, a dla zawodników wyzwaniem jest rozszyfrowanie jego rozkazów oraz jak najlepsze wykonanie ich.'' 'Kary i inne:' *''Wszelkie pytania/uwagi/zażalenia należy kierować do Yanke$a. '' *''Dopuszczalne jest maksymalnie jedno niepojawienie się postaci na wyzwaniu. Po przekroczeniu limitu postać jest dyskwalifikowana. Jeśli nieobecność będzie zapowiedziana, użytkownik dostaje drugą możliwość niepojawienia się (tzn. za drugim razem odpada). Można też być zdyskwalifikowanym za brak kontaktu lub aktywności na wiki.'' *''Władcą show jest Yanke$ — on ma prawo dać karę za cokolwiek, nawet za to, co nie jest napisane w regulaminie. Do dyspozycji jego są dwa ostrzeżenia i dyskwalifikacja/uśmiercenie.'' *''Pomaganie innym zawodnikom będzie karane dyskwalifikacją dla osoby pomagającej, jak i pomaganej. '' Intro: thumb|left|335 px Odcinki: Drużyny: W odpowiednim czasie. Tabela uczestników: W odpowiednim czasie. Tabela wyników: W odpowiednim czasie. Tabela kar i nieobecności: W odpowiednim czasie. Ciekawostki: *''Istnieje spora szansa, że fick będzie nawiązaniem do legendarnego PBF'a, którego prowadził jeden z hostów.'' Kategoria:Planowane fikcje